1. Field
This relates to a display device.
2. Background
Various flat panel type display devices may provide reduced weight and volume compared to that of older cathode ray tube type display devices. Such display devices may be classified into Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD), Field Emission Displays (FED), Plasma Display Panels (PDP) or Organic Electro Luminescence Diodes (OELD). A display panel may include a back side covered by a rear cabinet and a front edge covered by a front cabinet. A front portion of the front cabinet coupled to the front edge of the display panel may be referred to as a “bezel”. A smaller bezel may allow the screen to appear larger.